


Unova Trainer Liaden

by MicahBlue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, I call it the, I just love Pokemon let me live, I would be careful ahead of time, Original Female Trainer Character, OverseerAU, Thatll make more sense later I promise, This gets really dark too, This is really a passion project shd, Though I write a lot so, it'll have some quality i promise-, its my own AU by the way!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MicahBlue/pseuds/MicahBlue
Summary: (WIP) Young trainer, Liaden, has grown up in Nuvema Town, and after reaching the age of 15 along with her two friends, Bianca and Cheren, she finally gets her first Pokemon! It's time for her and her friends to go on an adventure throughout the Unova region! She thinks this is going to go amazingly, be so wonderful and bright. However, after encountering Team Plasma, it seems this Pokemon World isn't everything Liaden has dreamed of.
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Unova Trainer Liaden

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy!! This is my first real fanfic I've cared about so I hope it goes over well!! It's a work in progress at the moment but go ahead and read and leave a comment! I'd love to know anything you have to say! :)

A deep, tired yawn was audible from a young girl in her room. Her hair a pink mess, she sat up. Lazily, her eyes opened, "Mm..." She seemed nonchalant about the day as she awoke. Downstairs, she could hear the mumble of her mother talking to... to...

"Oh my God!" She shot out of bed on her feet, still in her dark blue nightgown with the pattern of little Patrats. She bolted down the stairs and stopped at the bottom, "H-Hey Bianca, hey Cheren!" She looked out at them and grinned awkwardly.

Cheren looked at her, a confused look. Bianca gave a bright grin, holding a blue present in her arms, "Hey Liaden! Professor Juniper gave me and Cheren a present for you-"

"All of us technically." Cheren said, giving Bianca a side look, though it didn't seem malicious. 

"Oh shush Cheren!!" Bianca stuck her tongue out playfully, causing Cheren to roll his eyes. Liaden let out a soft giggle. "Well, what is it anyway?"

"Take a guess!!" Bianca grinned. 

Before she could guess, Liaden's mom looked at the trio with a warm smile, drinking her tea, "You three you can go ahead upstairs," She gestured upstairs with her tea cup.

"Right! Thanks mom!" Liaden called as the trio rushed up the stairs, Bianca being the last up there and Cheren being the first.

Bianca put the gift down on Liaden's desk in her room. "Alright, guess!"

Liaden put her chin in her hands and squinted, "Hm... well... uh..." Cheren tapped his foot.

"It's not too hard Lia,"

"I know Cheren!" Liaden sighed and said, "Oh!" She gasped deeply and her eyes seemed to twinkle, "Pokemon?!"

"Yep!!" Bianca clapped and grinned, "You should pick first, since the present is mostly for you."

"Right!" Liaden looked down at the box and grinned. She opened the box and looked at the three Pokeballs inside. "So, what are these ones?"

Cheren pointed to each and said, "This one is Snivy, a grass type. This one in the middle is Tepig, a fire type, and finally, Oshawott, the water type." He adjusted his glasses.

"Ooo I want Oshawott!" She grabbed Oshawott's ball. She grinned and sent out the water pokemon. 

"Osha!" The small blue pokemon spun.

Bianca cooed, "So cute!!" She reached in, "Tepig sounds like the cutest one out of the two left..." She took the ball and sent it out too. 

"Teepig!" The pig-like pokemon bounced and nuzzled against Bianca's leg.

Cheren reached and took Snivy, "I wanted this one in the first place." And he sent his out too.

The Snivy didn't speak, she just crossed her arms and looked up at her new trainer.


End file.
